


Family Dinner

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment. Follow me on tumblr @canarylaurelance</p></blockquote>





	Family Dinner

"So you want me to stay home alone on thanksgiving for no other reason than you don't want your dad to know we're dating" Ray questioned raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

  
"Yep pretty much" Sara paused for a second "and I never said that you had to stay home Barry and Iris invited us to dinner and Felicity and Ollie did too"

  
"But I would like to have thanksgiving dinner with my girlfriend and her family"

  
"Look my dad isn't really known for showing kindness to his daughters significant others ask Oliver and Nyssa and don't get me started on how bad he was to Tommy Merlyn" Sara said shrugging slightly "and I love you so I'm giving you an out"

  
"What if I want your dad to know that we're together" Ray said earning a confused look from Sara "we're adults Sara we're not sixteen and going to the prom together" Sara was quiet for a few seconds before replying.

  
"Don't say I didn't warn you"

  
"I love you" Ray said pulling her into his side.

  
"Yeah yeah" she mumbled into his shoulder.

* * *

  
"We can still get out of this we haven't knocked yet we could leave and I could call and say there was an emergency and Barry needed our help" Sara muttered standing in front of her sisters apartment door.

  
"You've fought meta-humans, a literal league full of assassins and you're the most badass person I've ever met but you're scared of dinner with your family" Ray said in a very amused tone.

  
"Shut up"

  
"Look if you'd rather me go to Oliver and Felicity's for dinner I can still do that" even though it's been almost two years since the whole Him and Felicity thing and the whole stealing his company thing or whatever it is Oliver hated him for it's still pretty awkward between the two. The only reason they even invited him was because Felicity and him were still pretty good friends, much to Oliver's dismay.

  
"Sara"

  
"Mom" Sara smiled happily accepting the hug from her mother "Laurel and dad didn't tell me that you were coming" she added quietly.

  
"It was a surprise" her mother said with a smile "and you're Ray Palmer" she added apparently just now noticing his presence.

  
"And you're Dinah Sara's told me so much about you" Ray said politely he really didn't know that much about her Sara hadn't told him much but what was he supposed to say hello I know nothing about you except for your name.

  
"I had no idea Sara was seeing anybody" Dinah stated looking a little insulted that her daughter hadn't told her about her boyfriend "but it's nice to meet you Ray"

  
"Let's hope dad has the same attitude" Sara muttered under her breath earning a small laugh from her mother. Ray was starting to wonder exactly what he was walking into.

* * *

  
Sara Lance has never in her life brought home a boyfriend or girlfriend that her father approved of let alone would hold a conversation with. So her dad approving more like being okay with her and Ray is a little weird for her.  
"This is weird" Sara muttered watching Ray and her father talking and laughing across the room.

  
"Don't tell me now that dad likes him you've lost interest" laurel said jokingly glancing at her younger sister.

  
"No I love Ray it's just this is weird I don't think dad has ever liked any of the people we've been in relationships with before" Sara said her face twisting in confusion.

  
"Stop questioning it" Laurel paused watching as ray smiled at Sara from across the room "I'm happy for you"

  
"Thanks that means a lot. I was worried about how mad you were gonna be about me not telling you about us"

  
"Oh I'm mad and I expect to hear the entire story about how this happened tomorrow" Laurel said matter of factly.

  
"What are they even talking about" Sara said watching Ray and her father talking over some football game that was on the tv.

* * *

  
"So exactly how long have you and my daughter been together" Lance asked. Ray didn't really know what to answer because technically they'd been together for about six months but he probably shouldn't say that.

  
"A couple months" Ray replied shrugging slightly.

  
"Do you love her" Lance questioned. Ray felt like he was sixteen years old all over again.

  
"Yes sir" he replied smoothly looking behind him and smiling at Sara and Laurel.

  
"I know better than anyone else that my daughter can take care of herself but if you hurt her—  
"There will be a line of people waiting to hurt me and you will be first in line" Ray finished. Lance watched him carefully for a minute before saying anything else.

  
"You like football"

  
"Yes sir" Ray said watching as Lance turned the tv up a bit. It was a complete lie Ray hadn't watched football since college and even then he had hated it.

  
"Who's winning" Sara questioned joining them on the couch after a couple minutes.

  
"I have no idea" Ray muttered placing a kiss on her head.

  
"I love you" Sara laughed placing her head on his shoulder.

  
"Love you" he replied quietly. Yeah this was way better than spending thanksgiving with Oliver and Felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment. Follow me on tumblr @canarylaurelance


End file.
